


my whole heart

by isaidwhoeverthrewthatpaper



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also i didnt proofread it, also its kinda poetry but idk how to write poetry, basically they write love poems to each other, but anyways, but inspiration struck ya know, i just don't want to add context to it you know, i wrote this at midnight, it kinda sucks, it kinda takes place when they're at troy, just like during the 9 years where nothing really happened, thats really it, they're gay lol, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidwhoeverthrewthatpaper/pseuds/isaidwhoeverthrewthatpaper
Summary: You hold my whole heart in your hands, as you are all I have ever knownORPatroclus and Achilles are dumb and in love with each other so much but i wrote it like they wrote love poems for each other
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Kudos: 24





	my whole heart

**Author's Note:**

> hey so basically i decided to write this at midnight, and then i did! i know its short but like.... i didn't want to write like 1000 words of poetry i'm not that good okay. also i did NOT proofread this so if theres anything too bad please tell me lol  
> anyways please enjoy this!

To Achilles:  
You hold my whole heart in your hands, as you are all I have ever known

I see no stars,  
But instead your bright eyes  
Sparkling in the night, the day, and all the times inbetween

I see no rivers,  
But instead your flowing hair  
The winds blows it up as you run  
And you smile  
(And everything seems good for a while)

I see no sun,  
But instead you  
The way you brighten up my whole being by simply looking at me  
And spark a fire deep within me  
(And I know that I was made for loving you)

You hold my whole heart in your hands, as it is all have to offer to you in return  
Love, Patroclus

* * *

To Patroclus:  
I may hold your heart, but you also hold mine

As you place your love into me, I must give you some in return  
I must balance it out, lest I fear you will be loveless,  
And I will be too loved, too praised  
So I must give some to you

You gave me your heart, so I gave you mine in return, for you are all I know now

You believe you aren’t good enough, but you are so much more

You are good, in every sense of the word

You care for others with your whole being, with everything you have

You help others, you heal them of the things they thought they couldn't do

You are kind to everything you meet, you never let your fear rid you of that

You everything you have to offer to everyone else,  
And hope they like it well enough

I may hold your heart, but also hold mine, as it is all I have to offer in return  
Love, Achilles

**Author's Note:**

> hey that wasn't so bad, right? i might write a couple more things like this, but lmk if anyone actually would want that. anyways i love you forever for reading this <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
